Refuge
by llamasinflyingtractors
Summary: The team struggle to cope as a tactical error forces them to move away from their families and everything they know. In addition to the constant fight for survival, Zoe discovers that being too far from home can have a much more dangerous effect on her than she could ever imagine. I don't own Mi High. Unfortunately. Zan, Toneisha and Frella. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is set after series 6, and Dan and Zoe are NOT together, and neither are Tom and Aneisha, although there will be plenty of Zan and Toneisha moments in the story; especially in the later chapters :)**_

_**It's a bit of a different style of story to my others, but i really enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you guys enjoy reading it :)**_

* * *

"Stella!" Said Dan down his earpiece. "Which way? They'll be onto us any minute now!"

Back at HQ Stella searched around the cluttered desk, frantically searching for the map of the KORPS base.

She snatched it out the pole and her brain desperately tried to make sense of the mess of lines that covered the sheet. "Err left!" She shouted down the earpiece.

Dan looked at the others and they raced down a deserted corridor...straight into the Crime Minister and about 100 KORPS thugs.

"Stella you sent us straight into the Crime Minister." Dan hissed down the headpiece.

Stella looked at the map again and realised with a start that she'd been reading it upside down.

She swallowed. "Sorry Dan." She said glumly resting her head in her hands despairingly. -

Dan immediately pushed Zoe and Tom behind him protectively, watching as the approaching troops marched closer and closer. He reached for Aneisha and watched in despair as she was pulled forward by the Crime Minister.

"No Aneisha!" He saw Tom move forward to try and reach her, but a big burly guard stopped him almost immediately.

Out of the corner if his eye he saw Zoe begin to move forward and he wrapped his arms round her waist, holding her back as she struggled desperately. "Dan! We have to go and get her! We can't just leave her!" She cried frantically.

After a moment or so she calmed down and he let her go. "We can't do anything." He said quietly.

She looked up at him, then to Aneisha and sighed, before nodding resignedly.

She watched in fear as the Crime Minister tied her best friend to a weird looking machine and her heart filled with dread. Zoe looked to the side and saw Dan watching them, determination clear in his eyes and was filled with a sudden urge to hold his hand.

Focus, she told herself. This could be the end of you and your team and all you can think about is Dan, she scolded herself.

She saw Dan smile slightly and knew that Frank was on his way. That wouldn't make a difference if they couldn't stop the Crime Minister torturing Aneisha, she thought to herself.

"Daniel Morgan." The Crime Minister said slowly, walking towards him.

Dan lifted his chin slightly. He wasn't scared of her.

The crime minister circled him purposefully. "I see you're in charge this mission. Bad choice I have to say...well excellent for me obviously. Oh I do love MI9 and their utter stupidity." She laughed before turning to Zoe.

"Ahh! V95!" She exclaimed. "I was hoping the process of putting the Mastermind inside you would kill you." She sniffed. "Apparently not. Your little boyfriend over here made sure of that."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend." The crime minister pulled a face. "Yes, you said that last time."

She moved over to Tom. "Thomas Tupper." She said in surprise. "You're a bit out of your comfort zone aren't you?" She noted. "If you want Aneisha to live, I would keep well back." She advised before turning to her new scientist general. "Do it."

The scientist moved forward silently and stuck a needle in Aneisha's arm.

"What have you done to her?" Asked Tom angrily. The crime minister smiled evilly at him. "Nothing much...just injected her with a truth serum and a tracker that both last forever."

She seemed quite pleased with herself as she turned back to Aneisha. "Where is your HQ?"

Aneisha's eyes darted around frantically as she tried to stop her mouth from speaking. "Saint Heart's School." She found herself saying. "Caretakers cupboard. light switch is the thumbprint scanner. Pull the mop handle to activate the lift."

The crime minister cackled. "Excellent dear. You've been very helpful." She turned to the general. "Activate th-"

BANG!

Frank ran into the warehouse followed by a large group of MI9 agents and pulled his ID out. "MI9..You're under arrest!"

The crime minister let out an annoyed cry and disappeared into a hazy fog. Tom ran over to Aneisha and began undoing the bonds that held her in place.

"I'm so sorry Tom!" she said quickly. "I just can't stop myself!"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Let's get out of her, find a cure for you and then talk, ok?" he smiled at her and she nodded gratefully.

Meanwhile, Dan and Zoe were making quick work of the several KORPS agents surrounding them. Without the Crime Minister they seemed to be a little unnerved and looked slightly overwhelmed by what was happening.

Zoe grinned at Dan before roundhouse kicking the last agent to the floor. "You'd think they'd be _slightly _better trained than that." she noted.

Dan shrugged. "Well I'm not complaining." he pointed out with a smiles faded as they looked around the now nearly empty room and realised the Crime Minister was gone.

Zoe sighed. "Maybe next time." she said quietly.

Frank approached them briskly. "I doubt there will _be_ a next time. KORPS now know the location of our base AND how to access it. For everyone's safety we need to close MI High and leave immediately. It's too dangerous to stay anywhere near London now that Aneisha is being tracked. We've already got scientists working out the range of the tracker." he sighed. "We need to stay out of that range until the cure for Aneisha can be found. All of you do."

Dan and Zoe glanced at each other before Dan spoke. "Do you have an estimated range?" he asked quietly.

Frank swallowed. "At least 200 miles."

"200 miles?!" they said in unison.

"Soo we have to stay at a place at least 200 miles away from every KORPS base in the country?" asked Zoe and Frank nodded.

"Is that even possible?" Dan asked, running a hand through his blonde hair anxiously.

Frank sighed. "Well there is one place that we can stay..."

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it! There will be more on it's way don't worry :)**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Kate xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a bit of a filler but ther's some important stuff in here and i felt like the last chapter didn't quite explain it all very well :)**_

_**Thank you guys so so so so so so soooo much for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter! Every one of them made me smile :) Anyways...**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

"The Yorkshire Dales?" Aneisha raised an eyebrow.

Frank coughed. "Yes, well, it might be nice you never know."

Aneisha looked skeptical, but chose not to say anything.

"Have the scientists worked out how to cure the tracker?" Asked Tom.

Frank gestured for him to come to the computer and brought up a diagram of Aneisha's bloodstream. "The solution has bonded with Aneisha's blood cells all by itself." Informed Frank. "Whatever this solution is, it's intelligent."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that whatever cure we create so far only stops the effects for at the most, 24 hours."

Tom sighed. "If that's the best we've got, give her it just before we leave. KORPS will be blind for the 24 hours when we leave and by the time it wears off we should be out of range. We don't have any time to waste Frank."

Frank nodded. "Tell the others to pack their bags. We leave in an hour."

* * *

"How long will you be gone Zoe?" The 5-year old asked sadly.

Zoe sighed and finished folding her last jumper into her bag. "I dont know Anna." She forced a smile. "Hopefully not too long hey?"

Anna clambered up onto her knee. "As long as you're back for my school show." She smiled excitedly at her older sister but her smile faded as she saw tears in her eyes.

"Zoe?"

Zoe quickly wiped her tears away. "I'll be there"

Anna smiled. "love you."

She wrapped her arms round Zoe's neck and Zoe hugged her back. "I love you too."

The doorbell rang and Zoe quickly zipped up her bag. "I have to go now Anna. Stay strong okay?" Anna's eyes filled with tears. "Do you have to go?"

Zoe nodded sadly. "But I'll be back. I promise."

Anna held out her little finger. "Pinky promise?"

Zoe linked their fingers together. "Always."

She hugged her sister quickly before rushing down the stairs and grabbing her coat and shoes.

"Stay safe Zoe." Her foster mum advised as she hugged her goodbye.

Zoe nodded. "I'll call you when I get there."

She hugged her dad quickly before rushing out of the front door and down the driveway.

Zoe wiped away her tears away and ran into the van.

She nodded at a concerned Frank for him to leave and he nodded before the van drive off down the road.

* * *

"Zoe...Zoe..."

Zoe's eyes fluttered open to reveal Dan leaning over her with a smile.

"You fell asleep on the way here." He explained. "Lucky. You didn't have to put up with Stella and Frank flirting the entire way here." He muttered before holding open the door.

"You coming?"

* * *

"Woah..." Said Aneisha, looking at the big house in awe.

Zoe tried to say something, but broke off coughing halfway through.

When she'd regained her breath Dan looked at her in concern, but she smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine Dan."

She tried to ignore the banging in her head as she looked at the huge house. "This place is amazing."

Frank and Stella looked pleased with themselves and gestured for them to go in.

As the team walked in, a man with a mop and a decidedly creepy smile walked up to them and offered Zoe his hand.

He shook her hand thoroughly and stared at her a bit longer than Dan felt comfortable with.

He coughed pointedly. "And you are?"

"Michael Lusk." He said, his gaze still firmly fixed on Zoe. "Live in caretaker."

She pulled her hand away with a forced smile and moved to stand on the other side of Dan, hiding behind him slightly.

"Nice to see you Mr Lusk but don't you have floors to clean?" Said Dan, his jaw setting angrily.

Zoe shot him a grateful glance as the man scuttled off, shooting Dan an angry glare as he went.

Dan let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and gestured to the grand staircase that occupied the giant hallway. "Shall we?"

* * *

Zoe flopped down on her bed. "That caretaker gives me the creeps." She said with a shudder.

Dan flopped down beside her. "Yeah you're not the only one."

"The funny thing is...I feel like I know him...and not from a good place."

Dan raised his eyebrows at her. "SKUL?"

Aneisha frowned from where she was sat next to Tom. "SKUL are all gone...aren't they?"

Zoe shrugged and rested her head in her hands. "I don't know. He might just be some normal guy off the streets who looks like someone I used to know." She sighed. "It's so confusing."

Dan fought the urge to wrap his arms round her, and instead just smiled at her. "We're safe here Zo; don't worry."

Suddenly he stopped and frowned at her. "Is your hair going white?" He asked in shock.

She looked at him in panic and quickly tied her hair up. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Zoe your hair's meant to stay that colour forever." Said Tom worriedly.

Zoe's eyes darted around in desperation. "It must just be the light." She forced a smile and stood up, wincing as her body protested against the sudden movement.

She looked at Dan. "You helping me find him or what?"

Dan put his hands up in surrender before jumping up. "Let's get this over with."

Zoe smiled at him as they were walking out. "He might be nice you know."

"Yeah 'cause he seemed a right bundle of laughs earlier." Dan said with a raised eyebrow. "Plus, if he is from SKUL that's the end of our stay here and I haven't even used the gym yet!"

Zoe smiled before putting her hand out and stopping him. "Look." She whispered, pointing to where the caretaker was leaning against the opposite wall.

She walked over to him with more confidence than she knew she had and wasted no time.

"Do I know you?" She asked abruptly.

The caretaker put his cup of tea down on the windowsill and looked her in the eye. "I, know you..." He said carefully. "From a long long time ago."

"From SKUL?" Dan interrupted.

He nodded and looked at Zoe. "I was the cleaner there. You always used to hide in the cupboards as a game and I would always end up being the one that found you."

Zoe looked at Dan. "We can't stay here," she said quietly. "It's too dangerous."

He nodded. "I'll stay here with him...you go tell Stella." She nodded and ran off down the corridor.

"You got yourself a keeper there." The caretaker noted.

"She's _not my girlfriend_!" He said angrily.

"Ah, but she will be soon."

Dan turned away in annoyance. "Unbelievable." He muttered.

"SKUL is coming back you know."

"What?"

"You thought you'd beaten them." said the old man. "You couldn't have been more wrong."

Dan shook his head angrily. They had to have beaten them. KORPS and SKUL at the same time would mean worldwide chaos.

"You're joking." he said quietly.

"And why would i do that?"

Dan raised an eyebrow suspiciously."Why would you tell us?"

Michael sighed. "Just because i worked for SKUL doesn't mean i'm completely heartless. "Your g-...friend," he corrected himself. "Was one of the few people who actually liked me at SKUL."

Dan sighed wearily. He had to tell Stella.

* * *

"Stella!" cried Zoe, running into the opulent living room and stopping in front of the sofa where Stella and Frank were sat. "The cleaner is from SKUL. He knows who i am. We have to get out of here!"

"Calm down Zoe." said Frank standing up. "Tell the others to pack their bags." he glanced at Stella. "I think it's time for Plan B."

Suddenly Dan ran into the room. "SKUL...They're back." he said quietly. Zoe's heart pounded in her chest and she felt the all too familiar banging in her head return.

"Don't be ridiculous Dan!" said Stella firmly. "SKUL are long gone."

Zoe shook her head. "I believe him." she said firmly. Dan shot her a grateful look. "I knocked out the caretaker. He was getting on my nerves anyway." he informed them.

Stella sighed. "We were going to leave in the first place. Tell Tom to message MI9 Headquarters and alert them of the tip-off and pack your bags."

Dan and Zoe nodded before rushing out the room. They were just about to run up the stairs when Dan stopped her.

"You know..." he took a deep breath. "Do you wanna like, er, go to the movies sometime maybe?" he stammered. "Just to get away from it all."

Zoe smiled at him shyly. "I'd like that."

Dan smiled back at her and she followed him up the stairs, a warm feeling in her heart.

* * *

_**Review please you lovely people!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I think this is a new record for me! An update in less than 24 hours *woop woop* :)**_

_**Enjoy you beautiful people!**_

* * *

The 6 spies quickly packed their suitcases and crept out the house silently. They walked through the streets for what felt like hours and the four began to tire quickly. Aneisha literally had to drag Tom along at one point when he refused to walk a single step further.

As they were walking through one of the many streets, Zoe suddenly felt her chest tighten dramatically and her stomach churn inside of she bit her lip to stop herself crying out and stumbled slightly.

"Zoe? Are you okay?" asked Dan asked in concern.

Zoe shook her head. "I need to tell you something." she glanced around. "_Alone_."

Dan chewed his lip thoughtfully before looking towards Stella and Frank. "Frank!" he called, running up to him. "We can't carry on like this. Tom looks like he's going to collapse any minute, and even Zoe doesn't look too good." It wasn't _lying_, he told himself, just exaggerating.

Frank sighed in defeat. "Fine." he turned to the rest of the team. "Let's take a breather." he announced.

Tom collapsed to the floor immediately and Aneisha flopped down on a nearby bench.

Dan and Zoe walked away from the rest of the group and stood under a nearby tree.

"What's up?" he asked gently.

She sighed and pulled her bobble out of her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. Dan looked at her, shocked.

The ends of her hair were startlingly white. "I...I thought your hair was meant to stay red...whatever happened." he stuttered.

Zoe nodded. "It is."

"And?"

Zoe frowned. "And what?"

"You wouldn't be this worried if your hair was going white. What else is the matter?"

Zoe ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. "Once, i overheard the scientist general talking to the Crime Minister about me. There was a reason KORPS waited until i was 16 to transfer the Mastermind into me. At 16 the clone's body is able to cope with the pressure. But that's not just it. You see, KORPS have 86 clones, hidden across the world. It would take them years to track them all down and kill them. So they invented a drug; called the MGE25, and injected it into all the clones at creation. It activates at the age of 16 and is enabled when the clone is more than 250 miles away from the Mastermind."

Dan ran a hand through his hair. "What does the drug do?" he said quietly, fearing the answer.

"It tears the clone apart from the inside out." she said softly.

"How many miles are we away from the mastermind right now?"

"263."

"We need to get you back Zoe." Dan said seriously.

"I can't go back! I'll put the team in danger." she said quietly, tears in her eyes. "I really don't know what to do."

Dan lifted her chin up gently. "Hey," he said tenderly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "We'll sort this out."

Zoe wrapped her arms round his waist and hugged him tightly.

"It hurts so much Dan." His arms encircled her petite body. "It's gonna be okay." he said quietly.

Frank coughed pointedly and Dan pulled back, one arm still around her. "Hate to ruin the moment guys, but we need to go."

Dan nodded and they walked back to the group. Aneisha frowned at them. "Are you okay Zoe? You look like you've been crying."

Zoe looked at Dan in panic. "Err yeah...Dan just told me that..." She struggled for words. "that...his...dog died." she finished lamely, wiping her eyes. "Awful."

Tom looked surprised. "I didn't know you had a dog Dan."

He saw Zoe look at him apologetically."Not anymore we don't." he tried to look upset.

Frank patted him on the back. "How did he...?"

"Err...he..." Dan panicked inwardly "...exploded..." he stammered.

Stella and Frank looked surprised whilst Tom and Aneisha just looked confused and chose not to ask.

"My dog died?" Dan asked incredulously as the others were walking away. Zoe rolled her eyes. "He exploded?"

They grinned at each other.

* * *

Stella led them down the deserted street and down a narrow alleyway surrounded by high walls. Tom pulled a face. "Where are we going?"

Frank grinned at him before lifting up a drain cover and gesturing for them to go in.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." said Dan, before turning to Zoe who nodded at him. He sighed before clambering down the drain.

"Ugh!" he said to himself as his hand encountered something wet and slimy. He continued climbing, and two gruelling minutes later he reached the bottom. He was surprised to find that the floor was smooth and solid and there was a light switch on the wall. Frowning, he flicked the switch and grinned to himself when the dingy lights flickered back to life.

"Zoe!" he called. "I'm at the bottom. If you wanna come down and then Aneisha and Tom after you? It's not too difficult."

Zoe nodded before beginning to climb down the ladder. In a flash she had reached the bottom. "Woah!" she exclaimed, before frowning. "Where are we?"

Dan shrugged. "That's what i'd like to know." he said, turning towards the ladder. "You coming Neish?" he called up.

10 minutes latee and all 6 spies were standing in the desolate corridor. Dan raised his hand skeptically.

"Where exactly are we?"

Stella pushed against one of the bricks in the wall and began typing furiously. She then looked directly into an eye scanner and passed her hand through a palm print reader. Eventually, a section of the wall lifted to reveal a large room with several doors leading off it and agents milling about.

"Welcome to the most secure MI9 base in the country." she said with a smile. "Every one of these agents are top of KORPS priority list. We've even had to tell their family they're dead to protect them."

Dan blew through his teeth. "Woah...this place is awesome!" he said excitedly. Then he frowned. "It didn't seem very secure when we came in."

Frank grinned. "That's the best bit." he enthused. "If the scanner had picked up anything even remotely fishy, it would've set off a reaction that would have had us all dead in seconds. The lights set on fire and hydrogen is pumped into the air; creating an explosion that would kill even the toughest agents."

Tom swallowed. "I'm just glad i didn't know that beforehand." he said anxiously.

Aneisha put her arm round him. "Don't worry about it Tom. We're here now, aren't we?"

"Only just." he muttered, but he seemed a lot happier.

As the others were exploring the base, Dan took Zoe to one side. "We have to tell them Zo." he said quietly.

She nodded with a sigh. "I know...but now we're here...I can't. It's probably a big fuss over nothing; you know how KORPS like to exaggerate."

Tom rushed over to them. "This place is _amazing!_" he exclaimed. "It even has it's own cinema!"he said. "Me and Aneisha are gonna check it out later...wanna come?"

Dan pulled a face. "Nah...you're alright mate." he said before slapping him on the back. "Enjoy your date!"

Tom faked a smile. "Yeah yeah very funny." he said sarcastically before running off.

Dan turned to Zoe. "It's own cinema." he remarked. "We still on for our date then?"

Zoe grinned. "You bet."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I love you all!**_

_**Huuuge thanks to *drumroll please*:**_

**Izzy (guest)**

**Katie190297**

**morganfreeman-secretagent**

**torchwoodfan4eva**

**justanotherboringbandwhore**

**TomAneisha4EVER (guest)**

**Oncoming Stormwolf**

**Iwillbelieveit**

**jazzfanfiction (guest)**

**shadowknight7580**

**Guest**

**ToneishaShipper**

**M. Fan2000**

**kk (guest)**

**Guest**

**MiHighLover1912 (guest)**

**Emily (guest)**

_**Oh my golly goos****eberries that took forever! **_

_**Review please, and thanks a bunch for reading!**_

_**Kate xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's (again) a bit of a filler, but i promise the action starts soon!**_

* * *

The spies quickly got used to the strict regime exercised in the HQ and the strict rules. They were given a bedroom each; a small room with 4 white walls, a bed and a chest of drawers, and had their fingerprints taken. For Zoe, extra tests were done to ensure none of her clones could get in. Training was every morning and the four spies thrived on the extra training and strict diet.

"What's up with Zoe?" Aneisha said seriously, approaching Dan after training.

Dan shrugged. "I don't know what you mean." he lied.

Aneisha scoffed. "Yes you do. She told you." she sighed. "We're not stupid Dan. _Your dog died?_ You've never had a dog."

Dan glanced over to where Zoe was playing Blade Quest with Tom. "I think it would be better if she told you herself." he muttered before walking over to where she was sat. "Zo?"

She smiled at him, but her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. "You have to tell them." he said quietly. Zoe's eyes filled with dread and she stood up before walking off and gesturing for them to follow her. The four of them walked until they came to a small room with two sofas and a TV.

Tom grinned. "This place is awesome! i never knew it even existed!" he saw the serious look on Zoe's face and sighed. "Sorry, wrong time." he flopped down on the sofa next to Aneisha.

Zoe sighed and sat on the other sofa next to Dan. "There's something i haven't told you..."

* * *

One very detailed explanation later and Tom and Aneisha looked at her in shock. Aneisha rubbed her head. "But that means-?"

"Only one of us can be safe. Any place where you're safe puts me in danger." she sighed and rested her head in her hands. "This is why i didn't want to tell you."

Tom looked at her thoughtfully. "Are you sure there isn't an antidote? I mean there must be-"

Zoe cut him off. "There's not. This is _Steinberg_ we're talking about Tom. Of course there's no antidote."

Aneisha shook her head. "We can't stay here." she said, looking at Zoe.

"We have to." said Zoe quietly. "If you leave, you put the entirety of MI9 at risk. If we stay here, I'm the only one at risk."

"This is crazy." muttered Dan, running a hand through his hair.

Zoe stood up suddenly and ran out.

"Zoe!" called Dan, standing up as well. He ran out of the room after her, and found her in her room, sitting on her bed.

"Zoe?" he asked gently, sitting next to her.

She looked at him. "I can't put my friends in danger Dan. No matter what the consequence."

Dan looked at her in shock. "But that means you'll die."

"And the rest of you stay safe."

"I can't let you die Zoe." he said seriously, looking into her jade green eyes.

She turned to face him and rested her hand on his cheek. "You have to Dan."

He shook his head and leaned forward, kissing her gasped and kissed him back, the outside world blurring away, leaving just the two of them alone.

Eventually, air became an issue and the two of them pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"We'll sort it out." Dan said to her quietly. Zoe rested her forehead against his and smiled at him.

Suddenly, Dan jumped up and held his hand out. "So...how about that date?" he grinned at took his hand and followed him out of the room.

Suddenly she spotted Aneisha and Tom and the end of the corridor, standing really close together and laughing. When they saw Dan and Zoe, Aneisha squealed and ran up to them. "Do you two go out now?" she asked in excitement.

Dan and Zoe looked at each other then shrugged. Aneisha pulled a face. "I'll take that as a yes." She squealed again before dragging Zoe away from Dan.

Dan looked at Tom before subtly trying to walk away. "Don't think you're getting out of it that easily." said Tom, grinning. Dan rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Aneisha. Who, while we're on the subject, you need to get your act together and ask out."

Tom flushed. "Don't be ridiculous."

Dan leaned against the wall. "Face it Tupper, you like her."

Tom snorted. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You luurrve her, you wanna kiiiss her, you wanna marry her."

Tom put his hands up. "Fine ok...I like her." he admitted.

"Knew it. Go get her mate." he pushed him towards the door.

* * *

Dan and Zoe met outside the cinema later that day. "How was your chat with Aneisha?" he asked with a grin.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "I can see why she's in charge of interrogation. Flip, she's scary."

Dan laughed. "Yeah, Tom's anything but." he said with a smile.

Suddenly Zoe let out a squeal and ran up to the desk. "Look!" she exclaimed. "Tangled is being shown in lke, 5 minutes! Oh, we _have_ to go and see it Dan!"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Why do i let you force me into doing stuff like this?" he teased.

"Well if you want to spend the rest of your evening by yourself...feel free..." she grinned and he gave in. "Fiine." he said then stopped. "You owe me." he grinned. She wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him. "Better?"

he grinned. "Nearly." he kissed her again. "Perfect."

She smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Don't we need to pay?" he asked.

Zoe shook her head. "You only need to pay on Saturdays."

Dan grinned. "I could get used to this."

* * *

"So..." said Tom with a grin. "Dan and Zoe then..."

"I know!" squealed Aneisha. "It's so cute! I knew it wouldn't be long."

"How?" Tom asked curiously.

"You could see it in their eyes; Zoe especially."

There was a moment of silence and Tom chewed his lip nervously. "Uh do you wanna go and, um, check out the cafe?" he stammered suddenly.

Aneisha blushed and smiled at him. "Sure. I'll meet you there at 7?"

Tom smiled back. "That'd be nice." Dan would be proud, he thought to himself before heading to his room to get ready.

* * *

"Frank, you can't spy on your own team!" exclaimed Stella.

Frank looked at her seriously. "They're keeping something from me Stella, i can tell."

"They have seemed a little secretive lately; especially Dan and Zoe who keep sneaking off and having whispered conversations."

"Nah, that's just Dan and Zoe. But it's not like them to lie about something to cover it up."

Stella gave him a weird look. "And you want to listen in on their date? I'm not sure they will be too fond of that idea if they find out."

Frank pulled his spypod out of his pocket. "That's why they're not going to."

* * *

_**Okay so i hate to say it, but updates after this one are going to be slightly slower as i'm going back to school tomorrow after being ill for nearly two weeks! Sorry guys, but i'll try and update asap :)**_

_**Review please you pulchritudinous people **__**:) haha if you know what that means i'm very impressed!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sup guys!**_

_**So last chapter i did mention that updates would be a lot slower now that i'm back at school, and, as you can see i kept my word :/**_

_**Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks a bunch for the absolutely fantabulous reviews! You guys are ace!**_

* * *

"I love that film so much!" said Zoe dreamily.

Dan smiled. "You've been feeling better recently then?"

She shrugged. "It comes in stages. Sometimes i feel fine, other times, i can barely do anything."

From his spot behind the counter, Frank frowned and shot Stella a worried look. What was up with Zoe, and why was she hiding it from them? Stella shrugged and turned back to the couple, who had now stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Zoe wrapped her arms round herself. "Dan, I don't feel very well." she said quietly, her face ashen. "Too cold."

Dan put his arm round her and rubbed her bicep reassuringly. "Can you make it to your room?"

Zoe nodded. "I th-thi-"

Suddenly Zoe gasped and clutched her stomach, falling to the floor with a cry.

"Zoe!" Dan's stomach lurched in worry as he caught her and lowered her to the ground, checking her pulse anxiously. Stella and Frank rushed out of their hiding place and Dan turned to look at them. "Get medical for her." he ordered.

Frank nodded and rushed off, but Stella stayed there stubbornly. "What have you been hiding from us?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Dan looked at her angrily. "Zoe could be _dying_ and all you care about is that we kept it from you?" he turned back to Zoe and shook her gently. "Zoe..."

Her eyes flickered open slightly and she coughed. "I'll be fine." she said once she'd finished coughing. Dan raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure about that Zo. Medical are on their way."

Zoe's eyes darted around the room frantically. "They can't do anything Dan."

"It's worth a try. But for now, you need to stay awake." he said gently.

Just at that moment, Tom and Aneisha rushed round the corner, shortly followed by a small group of medics.

"Zoe!" cried Aneisha, running towards her. She knelt on the ground next to Dan and took her best friend's hand.

Zoe's eyes began to close and Aneisha, Dan and Tom looked at each other in worry.

"Zo, you _have_ to stay awake okay?" Dan said gently. "The medics are here now. You're gonna be just fine."

A paramedic with a large badge saying 'Gabriella' on it rushed towards Zoe and took her pulse; a worried look on her face. She looked at Dan, Tom and Aneisha. "What happened?" she asked, checking her temperature as the rest of the medics began preparing the stretcher.

Dan shrugged. "She just collapsed all of a sudden."

Gabriella frowned. "Any reason?"

"Can we tell you when we get her sorted out? It's a long story and it won't help you right now."

She looked at him carefully before nodding and turning to the team behind her. "Get her into intensive care!" she shouted, before instructing them in a hundred different technical terms that meant nothing to Dan.

On the count of three, the team lifted her onto the stretcher before lifting her onto what Aneisha thought looked like a trolley. She glanced over at Dan who was following Zoe to the medical department. He was unusually pale and kept running his hand through his hair anxiously. It was at this point that it hit her.

Zoe could die.

It felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach; knocking all the happiness out of her.

She sunk to the floor and out her head in her hands, barely noticing when someone put their arms round her and guided her into the waiting room.

Maybe this was it for Zoe.

* * *

Frank sighed and sunk further into the hospital sofa. Zoe had been rushed into the theatre over 4 hours before for the doctors to perform 'Emergency surgery', even though they weren't completely sure how to cure her; their main aim was to keep her alive.

With the constant uncertainty and Dan's never-ending pacing and snapping at everyone who _dared_ to talk to him, Frank was nearly 100% sure that without Stella he would have gone mad a long time ago. Stella somehow managed to organise everything; despite the uncertainty.

She made him at least 10 cups of tea, bought dinner for all of them, and was the only one that would go anywhere near Dan despite his infuriated responses. She fetched Tom's laptop when he looked about to collapse, and got Aneisha a blanket when she began shivering, to her and Tom's surprise. Smiling slightly, they agreed that she wasn't as bad as everyone thought,

After what seemed like forever a small, brunette nurse poked her head round the door and beckoned them through.

Dan went first.

"Oh my god." His hand flew to his mouth and Aneisha could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _The noise was driving Dan crazy, but he knew they were the only thing that kept her alive. Zoe was nearly the same colour as the immaculate bedsheet she was laid on, and tubes ran in and out of what seemed like every possible nook and cranny.

_"__Dan, are you okay?"_

Aneisha's voice broke him out of his trance and as he looked down at his hands, he realised with a start that he was practically the same colour as Zoe.

"Yeah, I'm-...I'm fine." he lied. He was as far from fine as possible.

* * *

_**Thank-you very very much for reading, and please review if you enjoyed it as they always spur me on to write :)**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_Torchwoodfan4eva_

_ZoeandDan13 (Guest)_

_Shadowknight7580_

_M. Fan2000_

_Justanotherborin (Guest)_

_Windgirl20_

_Morganfreeman-secret agent_

_Theallstarsamette (Guest)_

_ToneishaShipper_

_Over Enthusiastic Fangirl_

_Jazzfanfiction (Guest)_

_Katie190297_

_Izzy (Guest)_

_IWillBelieveIt_

_Maddy (Guest)_

_Zoelook-a-like_

**_Wow, that took forever! But you guys are worth it!_**

**_Okay that was so cheesy i'm just gonna hide now okay, but please review because they mean looads to me :):):)_**

**_Thanks again for reading! xx_**

**_Katie xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey :)**_

_**Sorry again for the disgraceful amount of time it takes for me to update, but i have been in Sweden lately (No wifi) :)**_

_**Anyways the next update will almost definitely be a lot quicker because i've pretty much written that chapter, just got the beginning to work on.**_

_**Thank-you very very very much to all those who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It means a lot to me :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

* * *

They keep talking about me; as if i'm dead. I want to shout out, as loud as possible, I'm alive!

But i can't.

No matter how hard i try, my voice stays in my head. I can't move, or open my eyes...and maybe that's the worst bit. Knowing i might not ever see them again. Might not ever see Dan again. Might not ever be able to tell him.

Heart rate down, they say. That's definitely not good. She might not make the night. I'm fine, i want to shout. But they can't hear me.

Dan sits by my bed most of the time, telling me what's going on. He sounds like he hasn't slept much. Aneisha says he doesn't eat much either.

Oh Dan, please be alright, i think to myself.

I want to jump out of bed and then slap him for not eating enough. But most of all i want to jump out of bed and kiss him. Tell him I love him.

I might never be able to tell him. That's what worries me the most.

I'm trying as hard as i can. Just to open my eyes. Squeeze his hand. Do something to tell them I'm alive.

The doctor says i need something to shock me awake. People's voices that i recognise, books that i read, games that i play. Anything that i recognise might jolt my body awake.

Aneisha listens to our favourite songs with me, but she usually starts crying halfway through and so i never get to listen to the whole thing.

Tom reads Blade Quest to me, but it's not the same, his heart's not in it. He sounds really upset.

Dan is just there. He sits there, holding my hand, not saying much at all. Every part of me yearns to wake up and kiss him, long and hard, but no matter how hard I try; I can't.

Frank reminds me of the missions we've done as a team, and Stella updates me on what's happening against KORPS. I think she's making it up though, because apparently MI9 have destroyed 80% of KORPS bases across the world in under 2 weeks, and that's how long it takes to plan 1 assault, not 100.

But i like hearing her voice. She was always so reliable and it's a comfort to hear her speak.

I can hear her now, with Frank and the others. Dan's still holding my hand; even tighter now that the doctor's here.

And then I hear something. Something horrible, twisted and cruel. The one thing I thought I'd never hear again.

_KORPS is rising! KORPS is rising!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The reaction was instant. Zoe jolted awake, her eyes wide and her back straight.

She blinked and looked around the room before flinging herself towards Dan.

Dan broke into a grin and wrapped his arms round her waist, smiling for the first time in weeks. Zoe responded almost automatically, forgetting about the mastermind and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

Suddenly she pulled back and looked around the room in worry.

_Mastermind_ she tried to say, but all that came out was a croak.

Dan shook his head. "Don't try to speak." He said kindly, then he said. "The mastermind was never here Zo, we just played it as a recording to shock you awake." He explained looking slightly guilty. "Sorry."

She smiled at him and shook her head. Suddenly Dan was shoved out the way and Aneisha hugged her tightly. "Aww how are ya feeling?"

Zoe shrugged and held out a lock of her hair. It was light brown. She frowned at Aneisha who grinned. "You can thank Tom for that!" She said chirpily.

Zoe looked around in confusion and Dan smiled. "Toms asleep. He spent pretty much all last night working on this potion for you. That's why your hairs brown."

Zoe nodded and yawned, promptly causing Dan and Aneisha and Frank to yawn as well.

Stella smiled. "Right, bed for all of you! Especially you Dan." She turned to Zoe. "Agent Morgan seemed to have this weird condition that didn't understand the words sleep and eat whilst you were ill."

Zoe smiled at him sleepily and lay back on her pillows, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Within the week Zoe was eventually allowed to walk around by herself. Training was off limits, but Zoe busied herself with working on her admin skills.

One day, she caught Dan staring at her whilst she was working behind the desk. She smiled at him. "What is it?"

He walked over to her. "I almost lost you." He said quietly, leaning on the desk.

She smiled. "I'm right here Dan." Zoe replied gently.

There was a moment of silence and then they both said:

"I missed you."

Zoe smiled at him and stood up. "Well I'm free now. Let's make up for lost time hey?"

As soon as they got to Dan's room, Zoe was filled with a sudden urge to just push him against the wall and kiss him. But she wasn't sure they were officially 'together' yet, so figured she'd just have to make do just looking at his lips.

She sighed and sat down on his bed. "Have you ever really badly wanted to do something, but you think that doing it will ruin everything?" She asked suddenly.

Dan looked at her in surprise, then sat down next to her. "I usually do it anyway."

"Well then..." She took a deep breath. "Dan," there was a pause before she said quietly.

_"I love you."_

She felt his hand on hers and she looked up. He was smiling slightly. "I love you too."

Elation and relief flooded her entire body and she kissed him suddenly. Time seemed to stop as she pressed her lips against his, her whole being swirling with love and happiness.

His lips were soft against hers and she wrapped her arms round his neck, her hands entangled in his blonde hair.

She felt him smile against her mouth and he placed his hands on her waist. Every part of her wished she could freeze the moment. Unlike when they'd kissed before, this kiss was fuelled entirely by love and desperation. They knew they weren't allowed to be together, they'd been pushing their luck beforehand, but now, both of them knew they couldn't get away with it any longer.

A knock on the door made them pull apart quickly and they glanced at each other before smoothing themselves down.

Zoe waited until her breathing returned to normal before she opened the door to find Frank standing there.

"Is Dan there?"

Zoe nodded and let him through, sitting next to the blonde boy.

Frank smiled at him and held out a piece of paper. "You two need to meet me there at 5, clear?"

They nodded and as soon as Frank had left, Dan turned to Zoe. "Now where were we?"

* * *

Aneisha smiled as she watched Tom mix several liquids together. "I think it's great what you did for Zoe." She said, causing him to nearly drop one of the test tubes.

He blushed. "Thanks."

She smiled at him. "You deserve it. You see Dan and Zoe on the frontline, and you forget that there's always people behind the scenes. Tom, without you, our team wouldn't work."

He gave her a massive grin. "Thanks Neish...really, thanks."

She hugged him quickly, being careful not to knock over his potions. "S'alright. Just don't tell anyone this ever happened."

"What, you _actually_ being nice to me?" He grinned then tapped the side of his nose. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

* * *

Dan looked at Frank. "We can go home?"

Frank grinned. "Well with Zoe better, and the connection cut, it's finally safe."

Zoe grinned, maybe she'd make it to her sister's play after all. Suddenly, she frowned. "What do you mean, the connection cut?"

Dan resisted the urge to put his arm round her, remembering that Frank was stood near them. "Because you're his clone, you have a connection to the mastermind. It helps them keep track of the clones. It told them your current medical status and your heart rate. It wasn't strong enough to track your location though, that's why they needed Neish. It's what kept your hair red. But Tom stopped the signal from transmitting, which means that KORPS have no way of tracking you. You could be dead for all they know."

Zoe beamed at him. "So I'm safe?"

Dan smiled at her lovingly and nodded. Zoe looked at Frank. "What about Tom and Aneisha?"

Frank sighed. "Aneisha can't go anywhere because of her tracker and Tom's still working on the antidote for her. I said he could leave if he wanted to but..." Frank shrugged. "I think he quite likes it here. No school, great facilities, his friends..." He trailed off then looked at them.

"I'll arrange for a SWAT team to escort you both home."

Dan and Zoe smiled and Frank was about to leave, when he stopped and turned. "Oh and try not to make it too obvious you go out." He added.

Zoe and Dan glanced at each other. "We don't go out." She lied.

Raising an eyebrow, Frank glanced between them. "I'm being serious. You two are part of my team; I won't snitch on you. But the others won't be so kind. If it helps, pretend you hate each other." He shrugged. "Just don't let on."

* * *

_**So this chapter was originally going to be much longer, but i wrote it all in dribs and drabs and still have the beginning of the second half to write. Hopefully the next update won't be anywhere near as long because i've written pretty much all of the next chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Kate xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thanks for the amazing reviews on the last chapter, i hope you enjoy this one :) If i'm honest, i have no idea where this story is going so if any of you have any ideas if you could leave a review or pm me that would be awesome :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The journey back home passed slowly for Zoe. Every part of her wanted to just curl up and rest against Dan, but Frank's warning was still forefront in her mind, and considering they were surrounded by 5 burly guards, who looked like butter wouldn't melt in their mouth, Zoe decided against it almost immediately.

After 3 hours of sitting in the back of a truck, Zoe was over the moon to see that they would soon be home. Anna's play was in half an hour and she'd _promised_ she'd be there.

With a sigh, Zoe settled back in to her seat. Not long to go, she thought to herself.

* * *

Dan rang the doorbell of his house, trying to disguise a yawn. Zoe's sister's play had finished half an hour ago, and Zoe was spending the evening at Dan's because her foster parents were away on a mission.

The door opened.

"Dan!" The blonde was immediately engulfed in a giant bear hug from his mum, causing Zoe to smile. Dan pulled back with a rueful smile. "Hi mum."

Anita smiled at him before noticing Zoe stood there. She was also engulfed in a giant bear hug. "You've been looking after him then?" she teased. "Oh do come in both of you." she said, smiling. "Now Dan, your Aunt Rose and Uncle James are round for tea today and-"

Dan groaned. "But Uncle James is always so _grumpy_." he said, folding his arms. Anita looked at him sympathetically. "Yes i know love, but i didn't think you were going to be back and it would've been rude not to seeing as we haven't seen them for almost a year."

"I'm sure he'll be fine Dan." said Zoe reassuringly.

Dan rolled his eyes. "You haven't met him." But he looked slightly happier anyway.

* * *

"Aunt, Uncle, this is my girlfriend Zoe." Introduced Dan, him and Zoe sitting down at the table.

His mum raised her eyebrows. "About time." She muttered grinning at Dan and Zoe.

Dan rolled his eyes and a smile tugged at the corners of Zoe's mouth.

Dan's uncle James, however, narrowed his eyes at her.

Anita passed around the dishes before sitting down. "So how was the trip you two?" The three of them had to speak in code whenever other people were round.

Dan shrugged. "Hardwork."

Zoe put her fork down. "We had to be constantly on the lookout for...snakes..." She lied. "So that we wouldn't get bitten."

His aunt Rose smiled. "You don't have to speak in code. We know about Mi9."

Dan and Zoe looked at them in shock. "How?" Asked Dan.

His uncle reached into his pocket and pulled out an MI9 pass, still looking at Zoe in suspicion.

"You guys are famous in MI9. Aneisha, Tom, Dan and V95. Clone of the mastermind ey? Surprised they trusted you." The malice in his voice made Zoe shiver and Dan reached for her hand under the table. "Leave it Uncle." He said icily.

James put his fork down. "Well I was just saying. If I was in charge I wouldn't trust someone who was a clone of the most evil person ever. I mean, who knows with KORPS? She could've been working for them all along." He glared at Zoe.

"I said Leave it." Said Dan angrily.

Zoe looked at James; her eyes blazing. "Bring his clone gave me his strength, his memory and his skills. NOT his personality. I am loyal to MI9 and without our team Mi9 would be in a heck of a lot more trouble than it is now. We have saved your lives countless times and you don't even know it." She narrowed her eyes at him." so do your research before judging someone."

To her surprise, the man smiled in satisfaction. "Well she's feisty alright. That's good."

Dan frowned. "What are you talking about?"

His uncle smiled at him. "Being a spy is dangerous Daniel. You need someone who will look out for you."

Dan's anger spiked. "So that's what it was? A test?"

"Daniel you have to understand I was just-"

"No!" Dan cried angrily. "You can't just saunter in to my life and try to control me! I don't _care_ that Zoe is the mastermind's clone, I just care about her. And do you know what? She's been a bigger support to me than you ever were and-"

"Dan..." Said Zoe, placing her hand on his thigh. "Just leave it."

Dan's mum shot her a grateful look as Dan calmed down pretty much instantly.

Silence filled the room as the 5 ate, apart the occasional screeching of Dans fork as he stabbed at his food angrily.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, so Zoe was glad when Dan's mum began talking about her garden and the different types of flowers.

Eventually though, the long journey down and the fact that she was still recovering got the better of her and she let out a yawn. "Sorry," she said apologetically, "Guess I'm still recovering."

Anita smiled at her kindly. "So what happened then? At the base."

Dan shot her a grateful look. "Zoe was...ill for about a week. She was in a coma for most of it."

Anita looked at Zoe in shock. "Oh my goodness! Oh honey are you ok?" She exclaimed.

Zoe smiled. "I'm fine. I wasn't the one who spent the entire week sitting by my bed and only eating when Aneisha threatened to slap me." She said, looking pointedly at a very sheepish Dan.

"Well you didn't think I was gonna leave you did you?"

She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "No, I guess not."

Anita cleared away their bowls with a knowing smile. "does anyone want a cuppa?"

James and Rose nodded. "That would be lovely."

Dan stood up. "We'll be in my room." Zoe followed him. "Thank you for the meal." She smiled. "It was lovely."

Once she had left the room Rose and Anita rounded on James. "What were you thinking of? Testing Zoe like that. " cried Anita. "She rarely talks about her past in KORPS to Dan; she hates it! And _you_ bring it up at the dinner table to test her!"

James stuck to his guns. "Spying is dangerous and Daniel needs someone who will look out for him."

Rose sighed. "James you can tell just by looking at her that she'd do anything for him. Dan's wise enough to make his own choices and if he chooses Zoe then we shouldn't have to test that decision."

* * *

Dan took his phone out of his pocket and stared at it indecisively. Finally he picked it up. "I guess we'd better call them."

Zoe yawned and nodded sleepily. "Mmhmm..." She mumbled.

Dan sat on his bed and motioned for Zoe to sit on his lap; which she happily did, her eyes drooping slightly. Dan kissed the side of her head. "You need to stay awake remember? Doctor's orders." He reminded.

Zoe nodded, but made no move to try and stay awake. Dan kissed her head again, smiling slightly as she started awake. "Come on," he said gently, kissing her head again. "At least stay awake as I call frank."

Zoe nodded and Dan dialled the number quickly.

"Hi Frank, it's me. How are you guys?...Yeah, we're fine...would you like to speak to her?"

Dan passed the phone to Zoe with a smile. Soon she was chatting away happily and Dan was pleased to see that she wasn't looking as tired. Eventually, Zoe said goodbye and the call ended. As soon as the call ended Zoe let out a yawn and snuggled up against Dan, her arms round his waist. "So tired." She mumbled, her eyes closing shut.

Dan sighed. "Zoe you know you can't sleep too much. The doctors want you to try and get back into normality."

Zoe nodded and sat up, resting her head on his shoulder. Dan looked at her sympathetically as she tried desperately to stay awake.

There was a comfortable silence as Dan tried to think of how to phrase what he was going to say next.

He took a deep breath. "Zoe?'

"Yeah?" She said absentmindedly.

He ran a hand through his hair. "What was life like at SKUL?"

Zoe's attention snapped straight to him. "I..um-"

"You don't have to say if you don't want to." He said quickly.

She shook her head. "No it's fine. I-yeah." She trailed off.

"If i'm honest, compared to KORPS, it wasn't so bad. 3 meals a day, my own room, round the clock training. I just-...i wasn't allowed to _do_ anything. the door was always locked and sometimes you could hear people in the torture chamber." she shivered then sighed. "But it could've been so much worse, and the Grandmaster was kind to me, generally. He was the one that gave me that book."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "So the grandmaster actually has a heart."

Zoe shrugged and yawned, looking at Dan pleadingly. "Just a quick sleep?"

Dan's resolve crumbled. "Fine. But this never happened." he smiled as she yawned again and snuggled up against him. "Yep." she mumbled sleepily. "Never happened..."

* * *

_**So that's it for today guys! Sorry Frank and the others aren't in this one, but they will definitely be in the next chapter :)**_

_**Review please!**_


End file.
